Stop
by The-Orthodox
Summary: A supposedly adulterous husband is cornered by his wife. A tragic oneshot. Pairing revealed at the end.


**A/N: **Sorry about not updating my other stories. The thing is, I find it much easier to write one-shots. xD I wonder why that is.

**Disclaimer:** I don't really need this now, do I?

* * *

Stop 

She was waiting.

She was waiting for someone she knew would never come. She was waiting for a liar; one who never cared about what he hurt with his words. She was waiting for an unloyal, son of a bitch that deserved to die.

She had no idea why she was still waiting.

Many times a day, she would be on the constant verge of tears; tears for a man that didn't deserve them. Tormented and broken, she still stuck by him. She never showed him her pain. She never let the tears fall.

She was a strong young lady.

The woman just barely reached five feet. She had raven-black hair that reached her mid-back. Cloudy, grey-brown eyes belonged uniquely to she. This woman, who had been broken so many times, carried herself in poise, with a perfect, strong stride. She held great dignity.

She sat on a step that was sheltered from the rain. She spoke not a word as she listened as the rain played a sharp staccato on the pavement. Her eyes stared placedly at the dull, grey sky.

No emotion was shown, but her eyes reflected her thoughts. In them, her soul expressed itself; its only form of communication.

It was tainted, though. The previously pure woman's soul was scarred by sorrow, mistrust, anger and resentment. It was the fault of the young man she met so long ago.

Back then he was perfect. This young man had made her heart flutter at a mere touch; a simple glance, and she would melt. He would tell her sweet nothings just to hear her giggle and blush. He did everything in his power to make her happy. Seeing her jubalance used to be his reason to breathe.

For once in her life, she was content with everything.

She remembered her wedding. The beautiful setting that made her guests gasp in awe, could not be forgotten. The happyness was mutual throughout the room. The priest's words were spectacular, and the sight of the bride and groom together was nothing short of perfection.

But there was one thing that surpassed it all. The vows were made, and the kiss became. It was her best kiss. The one that went further into her soul than any other, was at that one moment. In those fleeting seconds, she poured out all her love in display to him. And she thought he did likewise.

Eventually, months later, she began to sense a change. That perfect young man she came to love, faded away. The affection dwindled until it was only a kiss on the cheek before he went to his new job. There were no more surprise visits at home. The answering machene stopped reiterating his four minute long messages about nothing. But, most drastic of all, he stopped saying "I love you."

Not long after, as she recalled, he wouldn't be home somtimes for days straight. He kept telling her it was for work. But, when one's husband never says where he works, one starts to doubt. She knew the relationship would not hold out.

She remembered this all with a slight frown on her delicate features. She really thought he was the one. All the broken plans and forgotten dates didn't help convince her of it.

She took her eyes off the sky, and brought her gaze to her hands. She wondered where she went wrong. how did she manage to meet this man and believe in his lies? She was never the naive one, but, she had never been in love before.

She blamed love.

All that love ever caused her in the long run was grief. She never planned to grieve in her future. She wanted to be the princess who went happily-ever-after with her prince charming.

But, that was the ideal. The ideal is never reached. She should have known that.

She brought her gaze up to the clouds again, but stopped half-way when she awknowledged a familiar glow. It was a glow she recognised and knew well. She also knew what it was that made that glow.

She stood to her full height, as a red BMW stopped before her frond yard. A man stepped out and took a glance at the sky. He knew it was pouring. He held his cellphone to his ear, presumably finishing his conversation.

"Bye, hun. I'll miss you too... Goodnight." was all he said, but it made the woman's blood boil.

She suspected as much. She had already assumed there was another woman in the picture. This made it certain. The other lady was probably more elegant, intellegent, prettier and an all-round better person than she. There was someone better the whole time.

She could not compete with that. She knew she was being played, but she decided to keep her opinions to herself. She would not break down infront of him.

She would not stand to be degraded further. Crying because she was outmatched would be pointless. But, she could not shake the sorrow that threatened to break her.

She saw his slow advance to his house. He looked exhausted. Even in the darkness of the night, she could perfectly see the bags under his eyes.

As he came up the walkway, he put away his phone and looked into the eyes of his wife. The woman mentally flinched. It was that same gaze he would give to her those many years ago.

She caught onto his game though.

She walked towards him until they were looking upon one another from a foot away. She opened her mouth to say something to her unfaithful husband.

"Stop lying to me." Her words triggered something inside her as tears came to her eyes.

"What do you mean?" he inquired, appearing truthfully confused.

She raised her hand to slap him, but he didn't move away. He took the full impact, leaving his cheeck tingling.

"You know full well what I mean!" she said with her eyes now brimming with tears.

"Honey, I-," he started.

"Save it. I'm tired of this charade," she stated, making it clear that she meant buisness.

She did not understand what he was playing at. She knew what he was trying to do, and it was painfully obvious that he did too.

"I'm sorry, sweety," he shook his head. "But I don't know what you mean."

"Why don't I make it easier for you," she mocked. " 'Bye, hun. I'll miss you too.' What was that?" this time, she started to circle him.

"Oh! Haha that!" he laughed. "That was my baby girl!"

She stopped circling at this point.

"So, i-it's true," she stuttered. "You were cheating on me..."

She started to back away from him and toward to direction of his car. All the while, the young man followed her.

"No, it's not what you think..."

"What is it then! Huh, tell me!" she yelled at him with tears streaking down her face.

"It's..." she waited patiently for an answer. "I can't tell you..."

"I can't believe you. You're just another one of those adulterous pigs!" she said in a feverish whisper.

By now, the young woman was at her husband's car. Still making her retreat backwards, she turned around and began to run. She didn't know where she was running, but she had to get away. She wanted to get away from the marriage and the man. She didn't care anymore. She ran right into the path of an oncoming truck.

"NO!" her husband yelled out as he made a mad dash to get to his wife.

The truck blared its horn, but it was too late for it to slow down. There was sure to be an impact.

The horn fell on deaf ears as the man made a bee-line for his wife. In his adrenaline-rush, he ran to her side. And with an urgancy that couldn't be surpassed, threw her onto the sidewalk, away from harm.

At last the horn was registered, but the husband's adrenaline had run out. It was too late for him.

As the truck ran into the poor, young man at a speed that was undetectable. It completely shattered his ribs; puncturing his lungs and heart. He died in an instant.

The woman, covered in scratches and bruises, ran over to her fallen husband. He looked a terrible mess. The woman could not help but cry.

She opened her eyes a fraction, and saw a small speck of white amongst the red. There was a piece of paper in his pocket. She took it out and began to read. Her eyes grew wider at each sentance that was read.

When she read the last word, she let the paper fall from her now, pale hands, buried her face in them, and began to sob whole-heartedly.

The rain, unrelentingly, offered no consolence as it continued to patter upon her body, numbed for emotional grief.

She sobbed for all the times she misread and doubted him. All those accusations should have never been. She sobbed for what she had lost, her first and only true love. She sobbed for all the ones that would be pained to see her husband go. But mostly, she sobbed for the child who would grow up without a father.

For, the note had read that Inuyasha had adopted a child for his wife, Kagome, as an anniversary gift.

**

* * *

A/N:** Awww! I feel so sad now! T.T As much as I'd love to cry, I can't. I wrote this in a span of three hours (in pencil) and it is currently 2:30am. So, my eyes are more fatuiged than teary. 

I feel so accomplished! I wrote this by the light of my cell phone, as to not wake my mom. xD

Please review. This was my first one-shot, and I want to see how I did based on your judging. Constructive critisim is openly welcome.


End file.
